A Leaper's Revenge
by Visage
Summary: Sam Beckett from Quantum Leap leaps into... Who else? Scott Bakula! Now Added, Sam's Script...
1. The Leap

A Leaper's Revenge  
By Visage  
  
  
  
Hello, All!! I'm back to haunt you with my latest work! (I've finally gotten over my writer's block!!! YAY!!!!) Anyway, I know this is kinda corny, but I couldn't help myself. I thought of it when I was weeding the garden and just about everything sounds good when you're doing that!!! So, on with the legal stuff... I don't own Enterprise, I don't own Star Trek, I don't own Quantum Leap, I don't own anything sci-fi, and I don't even own a little plastic toy phaser! I don't own Scott Bakula, I don't own anyone else from the Enterprise cast (Though I wouldn't mind if I did!! Tee hee... :::Evil Thought:::) And I don't own Happy Days or The Fonz (Though he is my favorite character... ^_^) Lets see... Am I missing anything? Oh yeah! Please don't sue me! I'm saving my money to go see K-19! (Harrison Ford! Whooo- hoooo!!!!!!) And a HUGE HEAP 'O THANKS to my buddy Artemis Moonrowe for reading my stuff and being a great buddy and fellow Trekker/Child of the Revolution. Other than that... Please review! And... Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
The cool blue light that so often engulfed Dr. Sam Beckett faded as his surroundings came into focus. 'A movie set...' Was the first thing to come to mind. He had seen all of this before, cameras, cardboard settings and props, directors chairs with various names plastered on the back. Sam noticed he was sitting in one such chair. He turned to look at the name. "Scott Bakula?" He whispered out loud. "Who in the world is that? He must be an actor... but I've never heard of him..."  
"Scott!" A manly voice called from behind him. It was cheerful and excited, like a child on Christmas morning... And oddly... British.  
"Ah... Hello..." Sam said cautiously. Not knowing how to react. 'Just roll with it 'till Al gets here...'  
"Would you look at these! We have action figures!!!" The British man thrust four objects in his hand. One had a resemblance to the British man, dressed in a uniform he had never seen before. One was a black man with the same uniform. The third, looked oddly like he remembered himself looking like, although with his "Swiss Cheese Brain" as Al liked to call it, he could be wrong. The fourth, he was sure, was a Vulcan from "Star Trek."  
"They had Klaang and Silik, but I think these are better..." The British man replied with a grin. "After all... Aren't we the good guys?"  
Sam gave a half hearted grin back, not knowing what else to do. "They look great!"  
"I think Connor was kinda miffed about not getting one in the first series. But he gets one in one of the suits, that's cool..."  
"T- That's Connor for you..." Sam said, hoping he was right.  
"Are you okay, Scott? Maybe you should take a break for a little while? A little rest wouldn't hurt, I'm sure no one with mind."  
"Oh, no... Thanks anyway. I'm okay..."  
The British man shrugged. "Okay... I'll see you later then, I'm going to show these off to Linda and Jolene. They'll get a kick outa them..." He grinned before heading off to show his treasures around.  
Sam couldn't help but grin after the overgrown child. He had heard his mother say once, "The only difference between and man and a boy is the size and price of their toys..." "Well, mom..." He said to himself... "Some boys never change..."  
"Greetings, Captain." A woman stood in front of Sam who looked oddly like the action figure, at what the military would call "at ease." Her hands clasped behind her back, she gave no show of emotion. 'A Vulcan!' Sam thought as he noticed the ears. She had dark hair that looked to clean cut to be natural, and a skin tight catsuit about the same color. He couldn't recall Mr. Spock walking around like that.  
She grinned. This was definitely not a Vulcan. "I take it Dominic showed you his new playthings?"  
"He just left." He stated. He drew up a chair and offered her a seat. She gladly excepted.   
"Him, Connor, and John are playing with them... At least you're a little more mature than I thought."   
"I'm just good like that..." Sam grinned. He liked this woman. He didn't know if she was Linda or Jolene... or neither for that matter, but she seemed comfortable in his company.  
"What a woman!" Another voice called out.   
'Finally! Someone I recognize!' His mind cried out. "Uh... If you wouldn't mind. I'll be right back." Sam stood from his chair and searched for the hologram. Al Calavicci stood over by a door he assumed was the men's room. He walked over to the room and in the door.  
He turned on the light just in time to see Al walk through the door. Whenever Sam was witness to this, he jumped. This time was no different. "Al!" Sam yelled. "Will you cut that out!"  
"I'm sorry, Sam! It's a habit!" The Navy Admiral said in his defense.  
"I already know that I'm Scott Bakula, and I'm on a Movie-"  
"You're an actor for a TV series..."  
"And it must be Star Trek because there's a Vulcan..."  
"Correctamundo." Al said. Sam gave him a funny look. "Tina is in the middle of a "Happy Days" marathon... I had to sit and watch a few hours or else I'd be in trouble..."  
"And there's this guy with action figures that look a lot like the people here..."   
Al punched in something on his beeping handlink. "That was Dominic Keating, a British guy who moved to a America a few years ago to be an actor."  
"Oh... So what am I here for?"  
"You have to write a script..." Al answered  
Sam gave him the Vulcan eyebrow. "Huh?"  
"But not just any script!" Al answered quickly. "You see... Oh man... this is going to be a little confusing..."  
"Al?"  
"Well, You know how you leaped into Scott Bakula?"   
Sam nodded, with a skeptical look.  
"Well... It goes like this... Someone decided to make a TV series about project Quantum Leap..."  
"What?! It's a top secret government project and you guys sold the rights to do a TV series!?" Sam yelled, not sure whether to be upset or appalled. 'It totally could have gone for a movie!' He thought, unsure where exactly the thought had come from.  
"Well, it was a hit. They did a pretty good job with the series. The casting was well done too... You see... I was played by this guy named Dean Stockwell-"  
"Al?" Sam tried to interrupt.  
"Personally, I think he was a bit chubbier than I am... but-" Al explained looking down at his middle, obviously sucking in the bit of non muscular weight.  
"Al?" He said a little louder this time.  
"They got Gushy on the nose, bad breath and all!"  
"Al!" Sam finally got his attention. "What does this all have to do with me being Scott Bakula?"  
"Huh? Oh! Right!" Al said, being reminded of his purpose. "Well, Scott Bakula got to play you. Ironic that you get to play him now, huh?" Sam didn't return his cheerful laugh. Al's grin faded as he continued... "Anyway, After "Quantum Leap" ended, Scott got the role of 'Captain Archer' on the Star Trek Series 'Enterprise.' Well, the cast gets along great, and the series is going along smoothly. The only hitch is that Scott occasionally gets teased for... uh... donning women's apparel on 'Quantum Leap.'"  
"And I'm here because..." Sam asked.  
"You're supposed to write a script for 'Enterprise' where the guys, I think probably Dominic and another member of the crew, Connor Trinneer, have to dress in women's clothes for some odd reason. First, they're the ones who would do most of the joking, plus I think it'd be funny! Granted they don't mean any harm by it..."  
"This sounds like fun... but how come I'm not saving someone from death, or something... this seems awful easy..."  
"Have you ever tried to write something? Sometimes, writers can go for months with writers block! That can be a fate worse than death in its self!"   
  
Over the next few days, when Sam wasn't filming, he was sitting with a pad and paper sketching ideas for a story. Many had come to him, but none seemed... right.  
He had met the cast as well. They all seemed to like and respect each other. He sat back and watched the antics of Dominic and Connor. The two got along great, unlike their Star Trek counterparts, and seemed to be the trouble makers of the set, though they did know when it was absolutely necessary to behave. They prayed mostly on Linda Park, the Korean actress playing Hoshi. More than once, she wound up with ice down her back, or plastic bugs in her shoes. Sam could almost see a gleam in her eye that signaled that she was ready to strike back. John Billingsley, the alien Dr. Phlox on the set, was the quiet one, usually retreating to a small corner and reading a magazine in between shots. Jolene Blalock, the Vulcan from earlier and Anthony Montgomery, the black crew member that the action figure had been modeled after, switched between activities like studying lines or talking among the crew.   
Al had checked in on him from time to time, offering ideas that both he and the real Scott Bakula had offered from the Imaging Chamber. Alien abductions, partial insanity, momentary amnesia, giant space amoebas, nothing seemed to fit. Sighing, he took a momentary mental break. He spotted Connor and Dominic with the action figures. With a smile on his face, he watched the two play.  
"I'm the evil Suliban, and I'm here to take over your ship!" Dominic said in an deep American accent, holding up the plastic resemblance of Silik.   
"No!" Connor said in his best impression of Archer. "We're on a mission of peaceful exploration!" He made the figure of Archer dance around the "bridge" of the ship (a cardboard box they had borrowed from the recycling bin). "Don't worry, Captain!" Connor then grabbed the plastic Reed and made him stand next to his plastic Captain. "I'll save you!"  
"I don't talk like that." Dominic said. "That's cockney! I'm more of a proper British."  
Connor gave a grin. "And pigs can fly..."  
Dominic gave Connor and evil look before picking up the figure of the Vulcan, T'Pol. With his giggly teenager impression, he made T'Pol say, "I'm T'Pol, and I'm in love with Trip because he's soooooo dreamy!"  
"Take that back!" The two heard Jolene yell from across the set. The two boys fell to the ground, rolling with laughter.  
Then, it came. Sam's inspiration... The perfect script. He jotted down notes so he wouldn't forget it, and began writing.  
  
"Uh... Scott?" Connor said as he looked over the script. "No offence, buddy... It's a wonderful script and everything but... Nuh-uh..." The seven crew members sat at a table getting ready to go over this weeks script, the one that Sam had written.  
"What's the matter? I think it's brilliant!" Linda said, trying to keep back a giggle. All of the cast and crew thought it was a work of a genius... All except for Connor and Dominic.  
"But... why us?" Dominic said, his voice shaking at the thought of wearing a dress.  
"Because, as it says in the script, we find a planet that is completely populated by Women, and I need Hoshi and T'Pol on the ship with me!" Sam said, obviously enjoying himself.  
"Why couldn't you just find... Cutler or someone like that?" Connor asked, irritation hinting in his tone of voice.  
"Then it wouldn't be a show, now would it?" Sam said, leaning back in his chair with a smug grin on his face.  
Connor scowled back at Sam. "Some friend you turned out to be, Cap'n."  
Dominic propped his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. "What is my mother going to say. She'll insist on coming to America just to pick out my clothes again for the next year!"  
Just then, the hot white light of the imaging chamber door opened, and Admiral Calavicci stepped though. "Sam! You did it! The episode you just wrote goes on to be one of the best episodes of the series! And don't worry, Connor and Dominic get over it... eventually."  
Sam sat back in his chair with a grin. "Oh, how sweet it is..." The familiar hot blue light surrounded Dr. Beckett sending him on his next journey though time. 


	2. The Script

A Leaper's Revenge   
Chapter 2  
The Script  
  
Hello, all! I'm back! I know I'm asking for the virtual Tomatoes to be hurled in my direction, but this is to good of an opportunity to pass up!!! Here it is... Sam's Script... I know that scripts are supposed to be "Archer: Blah Blah Blah... T'Pol: Yada Yada Yada..." and so on... but I'm not really good at script writing... So, it's my story and I'll write how I want to!!! Anyway, before we can get to the tomato paste fest I have to do the legal stuff or else you might not see me around here... (I know some of you are thinking... "And that's a bad thing because...?") But this is my story so... MEAH! Anyway... I don't own Star Trek or Quantum Leap, or just about anything that I may mention in this except maybe for the species you haven't heard of before. Umm... yeah... Please don't sue... Now that I've seen K-19 (Sweet movie! Woo- Hoo!!! Hey, not only was it good... it was Harrison Ford!!! ^_^ Um... Ahem! Sorry...) I'm saving my money for spending money. The more spending money the happier the Visage... the Happier the Visage, the better and more fics!!! Now... We wouldn't want Visage to get angry, would we? I didn't think so... ^_^ Merci, Danke, Gracias, and Thank You to the following peoples: Jo... Thanks for the help! Britt... For reading this over and just always being there for me. ^_^ And my buddy Artemis Moonrowe... For being a wonderful beta reader and buddy! (Yep... She's still the same Artemis!!) Hey, Artemis... for old times sake... "Dance with me Lampy!!!!" TEE HEE!!! Anyway, now that I'm done, 1) All I ask is that you not hold me accountable for bad spelling and grammar, and 2) please review, and... Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
Archer sat in his chair staring at the Viewscreen. He rested his head in his hand as he let out a sigh of frustration. He hated to admit it... but ever since they had left their last mission, life on board 'Enterprise' had become... Dull.  
  
"Hoshi, are you SURE there's nothing out there?" Archer said, turning to his communications officer. His eyes had a begging puppy dog quality to them.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir." Ensign Hoshi Sato answered back, taking the earpiece off. "Nothing."  
  
Archer sighed again. 'How could this be?' He thought. 'This is 'Enterprise'! There has to be something!' He clicked on the intercom to Engineering. "Captain to Engineering."  
  
"Tucker here, sir! What's wrong?" Commander "Trip" Tucker answered. His voice quivered slightly with nervousness.  
  
"Nothing, I was about to pretty much ask you the same question."  
  
"Everything is fine here, Cap'n."  
  
"No... Overheating engines... Immanent explosions? Anything like that?"  
  
"No, sir. Everything is fit as a fiddle down here."  
  
"No hang nails?"  
  
"Uh... Not that I know of Cap'n."  
  
"Thanks anyway, Trip. Archer out." Archer sighed as he pressed the intercom button again. "No one has anything to report?" Everyone on the bridge shook their heads. All except for Sub- Commander T'Pol.  
  
"Captain. I am picking up a planet a few light years away. There is something... Odd about this planet."  
  
"What is it, T'Pol?"  
  
"If my scans are accurate, the entire population is female."  
  
  
  
Trip walked merrily down the corridor to the Shuttlebay. The Captain had called him for an away mission. It had been a while since he had gone anywhere, and away missions were usually fun... Usually.  
  
As Trip rounded the corner, he almost ran into Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, the ships Armory Officer, heading in the same direction. "Why, Hello Lieutenant." Trip said "Where prey tell are you goin'?"  
  
"The Captain called me down for an away mission. Something about an emergency." Reed said, not pausing in his steps.  
  
"Really! We'll be together again!" Trip replied with an evil grin. He could almost hear the frustration in Reed's voice as he answered.  
  
"That's... Great, Commander." Malcolm's pace began to speed up.  
  
"Oh come on, Malcolm!" Trip matched his pace with the Lieutenant. "We're not going to die this time! It's something about exploring a planet we just saw... seeing how advanced they are."  
  
"You haven't recognized anything about our away missions? They're not normal! Something always goes wrong, and were probably going to die!"  
  
"Hey, Malcolm! Calm down! I thought you got rid of that Pessimistic streak of yours."  
  
Malcolm just sighed and continued walking. Within another minute, The two officers reached the Shuttlebay. Captain Archer stood at the doorway to meet them, with Sub-Commander T'Pol and Hoshi. In his hands, he held some papers, and two large boxes. "I know this is sorta unordinary, but I think this is the only way I'm going to get you to do this." Archer explained.   
  
Malcolm gave his captain a perplexed look. Trip walked up to Captain Archer. "Huh?"  
  
"We found a planet with the entire... Well, 90 percent female." Trip's eyes grew in excitement as he took the papers from Archer's hand. "From listening to the conversations of the planet, Hoshi has found out that the society believes that men are... well... Incompetent fools. They're stashed away in some barely penetrable place on the planet. Well, we need you guys to go down there."  
  
"I'm ready!" Trip said, excited as a child on Christmas Morning, heading toward the shuttles. Archer grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back.  
  
"Excuse me, Captain." Malcolm interrupted after quiet thought. "But if they believe this, what good are we going to do?"  
  
"Good question, Lieutenant. I was just about to answer that." Archer said, fright lingering in his voice. He handed both men one of the boxes in his hand. "Now, keep in mind you were picked for this mission because we believe you are the highest ranking and most qualified for this assignment. Everything you need for this mission is in those boxes." Hoshi tried to suppress a giggle.  
  
Trip and Malcolm gave each other wary glances before opening the boxes. Inside was a dress, wig, pair of shoes, and a communicator. "Uh.. Cap'n? I don't think I'm thinking I what you think I'm thinking, and I hope that you aren't thinking the same thing I'm thinking... I think..."  
  
"I'm afraid so, Trip. Go get dressed, gu-... I mean, Girls. You leave in half an hour."  
  
  
  
"Malcolm, C'mon! You can't stay in there forever!" Ensign Sato yelled, knocking on the door to Lieutenant Reed's Quarter's for he fifth time.  
  
"No! I'm not coming out!" Malcolm yelled back. Hoshi quirked an eyebrow at the door. Reed was acting quite out of character. "It can't possibly be that bad!"  
  
Hoshi swore she could feel the daggers the Lieutenant's eyes were shooting from behind the metal. The doors swooshed apart, revealing a very agitated Malcolm Reed. His wig was his normal hair color, about shoulder length. The dress was light blue, flowing down to his feet. His communicator was tucked inside somewhere, unnoticed.  
  
Hoshi couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, sir! You just look so..." Hoshi threw another fit of giggles.  
  
Malcolm sighed. "Angels and Ministers of Grace, defend us." He said as he turned back into his quarters.   
  
"What did you say?" Hoshi asked, still giggling.  
  
"It's from Hamlet, Act 1, Scene 4. But a proper translation for those who don't understand the works of William Shakespeare would be... 'Oh, boy.'"   
  
  
  
Hoshi had finally convinced Malcolm that it was his duty to go on the mission. After a few curious looks and muffled laughs, the embarrassed Reed finally made it back to the Shuttlebay. Trip had beat him there. His wig was blonde, and his dress was a creamy peach color.  
  
Captain Archer stood by Shuttlepod One, ready to send his officers off. Trip stopped a few feet in front of him, and just starred. "What did we do to deserve this?"  
  
"I told you, you guys are two of my best officers." Archer explained again.  
  
"Why couldn't T'Pol, or Hoshi, or even Cutler do this? Why us!" Trip began to yell.  
  
"Trip! Calm down! I need Hoshi and T'Pol here! You guys are the best ones for the job!"  
  
"Just promise me one thing, Cap'n."  
  
"Anything, Trip."  
  
"Is there anyway, you can keep quiet about this... You know... By not telling Starfleet Command?"  
  
"Trip... Will you just go. Keep in contact. Check in ever half hour, okay?"  
  
Malcolm and Trip started for the shuttlepod. "Yes, dad." Trip replied as he closed the hatch.  
  
Everyone cleared out of the Shuttlebay, and watched as the shuttle's engines began and the craft took flight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trip looked at the file the Captain had handed him before they took off. They had about a fifteen minute flight. Archer had wanted to make sure that they stayed out of scanning range. "Do you know where we're going?"   
  
"It was already pre-programmed into the computer. I'm just here in case of trouble, sir." Malcolm asked, with obvious annoyance in his voice. Over what, Trip wasn't exactly sure.  
  
Trip sighed and started reading the highlights from the report to Malcolm. "We're headed to a planet called, Arnavoir. Figures a planet with mostly only women would sound French." He offered a small smile, the Armory officer didn't turn from his controls. Clearing his throat, he continued. "The Planet is about to start elections for 'Ruler.' I guess that's like President. At least they're democratic! Okay... I'm... Valkyrie? And you're... Michelle. We're both 'sisters?'" He gave a quirked eyebrow before continuing. "From the next town over, Valjean. We're to land the shuttle outside of one of the towns, and mingle for a couple days. Hoshi said she fixed the translators to include their language. All we have to do is learn how to blend in."  
  
Malcolm said nothing as he checked the shuttle's heading. Trip sighed. It was obvious he would make no progress. He took a seat near the back and studied the file for the rest of the flight.  
  
  
  
The two landed outside of one of the major cities named La Garre. Following procedure, they camouflaged the shuttle and began their walk into town. Tip noticed the glare in Malcolm's eyes as they walked. "What's wrong, Lieutenant?" Trip asked, and sorry he did as soon as he opened his mouth.   
  
Malcolm shook his head and seemed to laugh. "If only my Father could see me now. It would prove everything he's ever said about me."  
  
Trip knew only a little bit about the Reed family. Mostly, that they we a family of Traditions, and that this Reed had broken that tradition to be on 'Enterprise.'  
  
"Don't worry, it's only for a few days." Trip reassured him, and himself. 'No, Trip!' He yelled at himself silently. 'Don't listen to Malcolm the "Bloody Angel of Death!"' He chuckled to himself as he recalled the not so long ago memory. Now that they weren't facing immanent death, it was really quite amusing.  
  
Malcolm nodded as he trudged on. Within another half hour, and a Check In to 'Enterprise,' they had reached the heart of La Garre. Reed looked around in wonder as people walked by, running errands and other normal activities. He was amazed by the similarities to ancient Egypt or India. The only difference was the fact that it was all women.  
  
"Well," Trip said, watching the people as well. "Lets mingle!" Malcolm followed his superior through the streets of La Garre, watching the people go by, and attempting not to trip on the hems of their dresses. They talked to a few people passing by, asking simple things like where the best place to eat was and other such trivial things. As they walked along, Malcolm noticed a woman out of the corner of his eye. She was trying to go on her way, when some angry storekeeper ran out and started yelling at her. Other women around her started knocking the basket in her hands to the ground spilling the flowers and groceries.  
  
Malcolm ran over, trying to give the woman some room. He realized his voice was to deep and made it an octave higher. "What's going on here?" He yelled. "Stop this at once!"  
  
The other women took a look at him and stormed away. Malcolm sighed and bent down to help the girl pick up he lost packages. "What's wrong, miss? Are you hurt?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"No, I'm fine." She lifted her head. "Thank you-" She stopped abruptly as his sparkling blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones. They held eye contact for a moment before the woman shook her head as if to say 'no' to a silly random though. Malcolm felt his eyes squint together. He knew the answer, but what was the question?  
  
"No problem, miss. What happened?" Malcolm asked as Trip joined the officer. The Lieutenant bent down and picked up the woman's basket.  
  
"Oh, this happens every time I try to shop on this street. I'm always accused of stealing, and man sympathizing. I don't know where they hear it from." She reached into her now picked up parcels and took out a small purple and blue flower. "Here, as a token of my appreciation." Malcolm took it. She stopped for a moment to think. "I haven't seen you before. You're not from around here, are you?"  
  
"Actually no." Malcolm said. "I'm Michelle. This is my sister, Valkyrie." He motioned to Trip. We're from Valjean."  
  
"Really?" The woman's voice was filled with excitement. "I've heard it is a lovely place." She seemed to daydream for a moment before continuing. "I'm Cossette, by the way. I really do appreciate you helping me like that. Someday, they'll all see..." She glanced around. "Oh no! I've got to go. Thank you again!" Cossette ran off with the basket in her arms.  
  
Malcolm couldn't help but stare as the woman left She seemed so kind and personable. He beautiful features didn't hurt either. "Ooo.. Looks like you've got a girlfriend!" Trip said in an annoying teenage tone.   
  
Malcolm gave a confused look in Trip's direction. "I don't know what your talking about."  
  
"Oh come on! Did you see how she looked at you? If she had known you were a guy, she woulda been all over you!" Trip grinned.  
  
Malcolm cleared his throat. "We've got work to do." He started off to the next destination.  
  
Trip stayed put for a moment. He grinned to himself, and muttered, "Yeah, right, before following the Lieutenant.  
  
  
  
"Well, I think we've had enough of this place." Trip said. It was the next day, and they were sitting outside of a "café" in town. They had completed their research early and were ready to go home. "I don't know about you, but I'm dying for some of Chief's Ravioli."  
  
Malcolm looked down at his food. It was some sort of soup dish with chunks of some sort of meat in it. He couldn't remember what it was called, but it looked very unappetizing. He had to admit, he wasn't usually very picky, but he wished for something other than what he had.   
  
"Michelle? Is that you?" A familiar voice called. Malcolm heard his "name" and looked over.  
  
"Cossette!" His eyes lit up, and he stood. "I thought I'd never see you again!"  
  
"I must admit, neither did I."  
  
"Would you care to sit?" Malcolm waved his hand as Trip brought a chair from the next table over. Cossette nodded and sat down.   
  
"I hope you haven't had anymore troubles like yesterday." Malcolm said politely.  
  
"It was worse today! With the movement to liberate the men gaining more force lately, every one is acting crazy."  
  
"How long has this movement been going on?" Trip asked.  
  
"A few years, but only recently did it really become a reality. People think it would be better if we had a mixed society." Cossette answered, lowering her voice so that none of the other customers would hear. "Those who don't want the system to change have been threating all who oppose them."  
  
"What do you think?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"Me? I'm not against a mixed society, but I don't see the good that would come from it. People are too prejudice against men."  
  
Suddenly, a shout rose up from the crowd. Malcolm and Trip stood attentively, their Starfleet training kicking in. Malcolm instinctively grabbed for his phaser that wasn't there.  
  
Cossette's eyes grew wide with fear. "We must leave!" She said grabbing Malcolm's hand. She tried to pull him away from the scene to no avail. Malcolm jogged towards the commotion. Trip followed.  
  
It was the same group of people that had attacked Cossette the day before. Now they were assaulting another individual. Malcolm did his best to stop the fight. The women were thrashing around, and one landed a punch right on his jaw. Not prepared, he fell to the ground.   
  
Malcolm rubbed his jaw as he began to stand. The fighting had stopped abruptly, and Malcolm glanced around to find out why. He then realized his wig had fallen off.  
  
A scream came out while the crowd of women surged in on him, tying his hands behind his back. As far as Malcolm could tell, he was being placed under arrest. He felt the women surge on him, still kicking and scratching at him. He herd a sickening thunk and felt a sharp pain at the back of his skull. Darkness began to surge around him in nauseating pulses before he slummed forward into nothingness.  
  
  
  
  
  
He smelt the foul stench of imprisonment before any other of his senses began to function. Slowly, his sense of hearing recognized sounds of pain and suffering, his skin felt oppressive heat. He opened his eyes and lifted his head up to look around. Immediately, white hot pain forced him to gently ease his head back to the ground. Memories of an angry mob and a conk on the head came flooding back to him. He gently felt the swelling lump on his head, vaguely smelling a copper sent. He confirmed his suspicions by bringing his hand in front of his face and seeing it covered in a sticky red color.   
  
He lifted his head up again, more cautiously this time, and looked around. It was dark, and the walls looked like they were made of rock. 'Must be some sort of Cavern.' He thought to himself. No one was immediately around him, but other people were around, either lying in almost the same condition he was in, or staring at him through the wire mesh that in closed him in a small area.   
  
'Wire mesh?' He questioned. He must have been placed in solitary confinement. He saw more people surge forward to gawk at him now that he was awake. He stood slowly, noticing his dress and shoes were gone, leaving his tank top and shorts that usually were worn under his uniform. Luckily, he had put his communicator in a hardly used pocket in the shorts. 'At least I won't be contaminating their culture.' He thought with a sigh. He looked at the cavern walls. 'The rock is to thick. My communicator would never give out a signal. He took one last look around before heading over to a corner to think.  
  
  
  
Trip stood in Cossette's small living quarters pacing. Well... Pacing as far as he could. The one room house was only about eight feet long and ten feet wide. But it was room enough for stretched out blankets on the floor for a bed, and a couple chairs. Plenty room for one person, yet cramped for two.  
  
"Will you please stop!" Cossette yelled from one of the chairs. "You're making me dizzy!"  
  
Trip stopped abruptly. "Sorry. It's a bad habit."  
  
"We don't need bad habits, we need ideas. Do you have any of those?"  
  
Trip shook his head. "Nope... I'm fresh out." He began to look out the window, thinking that would bring him inspiration. He laughed to himself, thinking that T'Pol would call that totally illogical. But this was an illogical situation.  
  
Cossette looked at Trip. He had told her everything. He had no choice. Still, it was hard to comprehend. But somehow, she had known that something was different about these strangers when she looked into the eyes of Trip's companion. Malcolm, he had called him. Somehow the sweet blue eyes of that man were different from the men of her own world.   
  
The more Cossette thought about the predicament she was in, the more she found herself overcome with excitement. Maybe these strangers would free the men on her world. Trip was telling her about Earth. How men and women co-existed. It sounded perfect. But it might take a lot more than the word of an Alien to change the entire political system.  
  
"You know where they're keeping him, right?" Trip interrupted his thoughts. "We could storm the place!" He stood in front of her, the excitement of finally having something to do showing through on his face.  
  
"Two against how many soldiers? I don't think that would work." Cossette saw his face fall. Obviously he cared deeply for Malcolm, and not being able to help his friend was tearing him up more than anything.  
  
"Man, you sound like Malcolm. The exact same pessimistic thoughts. Come on! You must know some people who would be willing to help get the guys free."  
  
Cossette thought for a moment. She did know a few people that were for integration of the men back into society. But would they help get Malcolm free? She furrowed her brow for a moment, puzzled. "Wait a second... Did you say free the men?"  
  
"Well... Not exactly in those words, but sorta kinda, yeah..." Trip stuttered, unable to cover his tracks.  
  
"How dare you even suggest that!? Do you know how stupid that would be!? Just because you show up here and decided that you don't like the way we run our world doesn't mean you can just go changing it! What gives you the right?"  
  
"Look, many years ago, our world did almost the same sort of thing, only we didn't imprison them. We were taught to hate someone because they looked a little different from us. We made them go to separate buildings to get the same services. We made them drink from separate places. We had even made they work for us with no other compensation besides that they were allowed to live. Just because we thought that they were inferior to us. After war, and violence, we began to see past that prejudice only to see another. Then, it was people of a certain decent that we obviously part of the enemies that attacked us. Just because someone isn't the same as you are doesn't mean they deserve equal treatment. I may not be able to change your perspective, but I can tell you what I think is morally wrong for any thinking... thing to do to another! Now are you going to help me get my friend back or what?"  
  
Cossette looked into Trip's eyes, and saw the passion for what he was talking about. She bowed her head for a moment, comprehending what she had just heard. Slowly, she lifted her eyes to meet his again. "Where do we start?"  
  
  
  
  
Malcolm sat, deep in thought. He had tried to sleep earlier, believing that he would be able to think clearly after a good nights rest, but his throbbing head kept him from getting any sleep. He had tried pacing, but grown annoyed and forced himself to sit down.   
  
Some of the people in the cavern were still staring at him. He had tried to talk with them on a few occasions, but never got very far. Most of the population in closed were men, dressed barbarically in what would have been described as "Tarzan Clothes" back in about 20th Century Earth.   
  
Malcolm stood and walked over to the wire. It seemed flimsy enough to break, but he could see Soldiers just outside the opening to the cavern. "Bloody hell..." Malcolm swore. "Now, now, Malcolm." He quoted his high school French teacher, Madame Guiry in a French accent. "It is not proper for a French student to swear in such a manor. The proper phrase would be 'Enfer Sanglant."  
  
"Pourquoi utilisez-vous telle langue de volaille?"   
  
Malcolm turned to face the voice. One of the few women in the cavern gripped the mesh, giving him a quizzical look. He thought for a moment before realizing what the woman had said. She was yelling at him for using curse words.  
  
"You mean... You... Understand me?" He replied in French, struggling to find the right word. The woman nodded, still waiting for an answer. Malcolm grinned. "And just think, we came all this way to find a species that speaks French!"  
  
  
  
"Where are they?" Archer said, for what seemed like the hundredth time. Trip and Malcolm hadn't checked in for the past few hours. He had given them a little room, thinking they we just sleeping or not able to get away to a private area. But even Trip and Malcolm would find a way to get in contact with 'Enterprise.' Captain Archer stood from his chair and walked over to T'Pol's station.   
  
"I think I may have located Commander Tucker's bio sign, but Lieutenant Reed is nowhere to be found. It is possible that they are inside a structure that is not easily scanned."  
  
Archer sighed. "This just isn't like them." He walked back over to his chair. Suddenly, a beep caught his attention. "Hoshi?" He asked, hurrying to the com.  
  
"It's Commander Tucker." She said, putting the call through without waiting for the order.  
  
"Tucker to Cap'n Archer." Trip's voice came over the speakers.  
  
"Trip? Where have you been? And where is Lieutenant Reed?"  
  
"Well, Cap'n... We kinda ran into a little problem down here. They found out that Malcolm isn't exactly one of the girls, and they took him to the detention complex where they have the rest of the guys."  
  
Archer thought for a split second before responding. "I'll send down security personnel-"  
  
"No, Cap'n. Don't, we've got this under control. Me and Cossette here have a plan to get Malcolm outa there."  
  
"Cossette?" Archer questioned.  
  
"Oh, she's just one of the natives. Don't worry about it. I'll explain later."  
  
"Commander," T'Pol interrupted. "It is unadvisable to initiate contact with the people of any pre-warp society. But stating that she is to help in Lieutenant Reed's rescue attempt, is it correct to assume that she knows you're identity?"  
  
"Umm... Yeah, it is..."  
  
"Trip." Archer asked. "What exactly do you have in mind."  
  
"Sorry, Cap'n. I've gotta go. I'll contact you as soon as I can. Tucker out."  
  
"Trip!" Archer tried to call His friend back, but Trip had already cut the connection. Archer let out a sigh of frustration. At least he knew where his men were. Yet he could help but feel a twinge of helplessness. All the bridge crew could do now was wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
Malcolm sat talking with the lady, who's name was Sandra, and some of the other prisoners for quite a while, pretending not to remember anything. He knew it was a pathetic story, but he couldn't think of anything else, knowing that if he was to give away his true identity, he'd more than likely be dead before he made it back to Enterprise. It had been hard to understand some words that Sandra had said, but as their conversation progressed, he began to remember more of what he had been taught. He had found out that this was where they had been keeping the men of the planet, and "Men Sympathizers."   
  
"It started hundreds of years ago," Sandra had told Malcolm. "There was a time when men flourished among our people, and we all lived together. Suddenly, a group of women got together and accused the all men of trying to degrade the role of women. They convinced everyone and they herded up the men in a bloody revolt called the Awakening, and locked them up in this place, far away from the rest of society. From then on, any male was sent here. Any woman accused of being for the men's cause was sent here as well."  
  
"Hasn't anyone tried to stand up to the Officials?"   
  
"Once, about thirty years ago. But the rebellion was crushed in a matter of days."  
  
Reed sat in thought for a moment. "Do you think that the people in here would stand up?"  
  
"Perhaps... But there is no hope anymore. Especially with Persephonie. She's running for Ruler of Arnavoir. She wants to get rid of men entirely, and figure out a way to reproduce without them."  
  
"What we need is a plan. If you would excuse me." Reed nodded to Sandra and retreated to his corner. He was at a loss as to what to do. But he knew he had to figure out something.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Trip asked Cossette again as she finished tying the ribbon on the back of his dress.   
  
"Positive!" Cossette answered. "All you have to do is distract the guard while I take the keys off him and set everyone free."  
  
"I still don't get why I'm the bait." Trip protested, checking himself in the mirror on Cossette's wall.  
  
"I told you before. I case I get into trouble when I'm opening the lock, you'd be better off knocking the guy out than me!" Cossette started for the door.   
  
"You know, I'd probably be a better distraction as a guy."  
  
"But then they'd be all over you and throw you in too. I'd never get at the keys! Will you quit complaining and come on!" She retraced her steps and grabbed Trip by the sleeve, pulling him out the door.   
  
  
  
"Now, Garbos. Pay attention." The Female Official, Persephonie said to the guard at the gate. "I have a very important job for you."  
  
"Important?" Garbos sounded excited.   
  
"Yes. I need you to stay here for a little bit and guard the caves. Make sure no one gets out. Understand?"  
  
"Garbos Understand!"  
  
"Good, I have some business to attend to in town. I'll be right back."  
  
With that, Persephonie turned on her heels and left Garbos to guard the caves. She thought happily about what she was going to do. 'In twenty minutes, the offworlder will be dead, and I'll be all the more popular when Election time comes around.. Arnavoir will be mine."  
  
  
  
It had been a short walk to the caves. Trip complained the entire way about his high heeled shoes. When they reached the front gate to the caves, they paused behind a large bush before continuing.  
  
"You know what to do, right Trip?" Cossette asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes! Can we get this over with? I think I'm starting to get blisters on the back of my heels."  
  
"Alright, just remember to be girly and sexy."  
  
"I'm not sure how I can do that with BLISTERS on my heels!" He yelled quietly. Trip would be awful glad when this mission was over. 'Pecan Pie and a glass of milk... Maybe a nice hot bubble bath... NO!' He scolded himself. 'Jesus, Trip! This dress is affecting you head! No Bubble baths!'  
  
Cossette gave him an annoyed glance before shoving him out from behind the bush. He unsteadily took a couple steps before regaining his balance. Cossette followed quietly behind him, trying not to be noticed.   
  
The only guard on duty one of the few males not to trapped, noticed Trip right away. He was a big muscular man, with appendages the size of a grizzly bear. Trip gulped as he looked up at the tall man. The guard smiled. "Hello, you..."   
  
"Uh... Hi-ya, Suga!" Trip said a few octaves higher than normal, taking example of the only women he could remember at the moment; A Southern Bell from his native home. "I seemed to have lost my way. Do you think a big strong man like you could help poor li'll ol' me?" Trip grabbed the guard by his arm, resting his head on the man's forearm.   
  
The Guard smiled even wider. "Need help?" What the guard said had translated to Broken English. Trip stood there, doing his best not to gag. 'It's isn't me who needs the bubble bath, it's this guy!' He thought, but kept smiling. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cossette reach into the guards pocket, and carefully pullout the keys to the caves. 'Only another minute or so.'  
  
"Thas' right, Hon! I just can't find my way back to the city. And it's going to get dark soon. I'm afraid of the dark! Could you walk me back, and protect me?" 'This guys should have protection from his smell. Jesus!'  
  
"Garbos help lady!" The guard said, and started walking with Trip on his arm before stopping. "Garbos not supposed to leave."  
  
"Oh, C'mon Suga! It's only a little ways to town. You wouldn't want to leave a li'll ol' lady like me all alone and defenseless, now would ya?"  
  
Garbos though for a moment. "No, Garbos no want that."  
  
A loud noise from the cave distracted Garbos for a moment, making him turn around. Trip quickly picked up a rock and hefted it above his head and brought it down on Garbos. The Giant guard fell crashing to the ground. "Nighty night, Suga plum!" Trip said, resuming his normal voice. Trip quickly kicked off his shoes and ran toward the caves.  
  
  
  
Cossette had quietly slipped the keys out of the guards pocket and made he way to the door. She unlocked the gate and swung it open. Hurrying inside, she searched for Malcolm. she desperately looked into everyone's eyes, trying to find the Enterprise officer. Finally, she noticed a man closed off in a corner of the cave. She ran over to see if it was him.  
  
"Malcolm Reed?" Cossette asked. The man, sitting down towards the back of his makeshift cell, looked up. His face filled with surprise and disbelief for a fraction of a second. Then, he regained his composure, but said nothing. She smiled at seeing him in his blue underthings. "First a dress, now this. Will I ever see you in that uniform of yours?"   
  
Still, he said nothing.  
  
"Malcolm, I know the story. Trip is outside, we have to go. Come on!"  
  
'This could be a trick.' Malcolm thought to himself. He stayed where he was, not losing eye contact with the woman. She looked familiar, but he couldn't figure out from where.  
  
Cossette sighed in frustration. She moved away toward the center of the room. "Attention, everyone! We don't have much time! Get out of here now! We're here to free the people of this world that have been imprisoned out of fear. The door is open, Get everyone out!" She ran back to Malcolm. "Will you come on?"   
  
He stood, still not loosing eye contact.   
  
"Oh, thank you!" She said, opening his cell. "Now I've repaid the favor." She smiled as Malcolm came out.  
  
"Cossette?" He asked. She nodded. I'm glad you've recognized me."  
  
"But how do you know who I really am?" He asked, still confused.  
  
"That's kinda a long story-"  
  
"Everyone get back where you were!" A shout came from the front of the cave, followed by gun fire. Malcolm instinctively put himself in front of Cossette.   
  
"How sweet." The Voice said, finally showing itself. "Little offworlder found a girlfriend among the natives. Unfortunately, you won't be alive to cherish it. You see.. If I let you live, it would go against my entire campaign... and we can't have that now can we?"  
  
Malcolm took a long look at the Woman. "Persephonie..." She was exactly how he had been described. Tall and slender, with flowing robes, a big nose, and a horrible, sarcastic attitude.  
  
"Very good! Such a smart little boy!" Persephonie growled, mockingly. Malcolm narrowed his eyes and steadied his ground. "Now for the fun part." To both sides of her, a dozen soldiers from her army began surfacing, all going towards the same target... Malcolm Reed.  
  
Malcolm noticed a stray stick from a fire a few feet from him. He made a sudden jerky movement and grabbed it. He swung it trying to keep the Soldiers off him and Cossette. The first had gone down due to lack of surprise... The others didn't fall for it, ducking and diving for Malcolm's ankles. He fell to the ground, still swinging the stick.   
  
Cossette backed off, searching for something that would help. She grabbed a log from the fire and knocked the one most on top of Malcolm on the head, and the solider fell unconscious. Still the others took over, landing punches and kicks on Malcolm.   
  
Then, she noticed one of the Soldiers go flying across the room. She noticed Trip grabbing another one of the soldiers, and doing the same thing. She noticed Malcolm plant his boot in one's face, allowing him to stand up. He starting backing up, looking for a vulnerable spot. Trip ran up next to him, followed by Cossette.   
  
"Brilliant plan, Commander." Malcolm said sarcastically. "Now how are we going to get out?"  
  
"Um... I haven't exactly worked that part out. I was hoping you would have some thoughts on the subject." Trip looked at the opening to see another dozen Soldiers come through the cavern entrance.  
  
"Why don't we just rush them and run out?" Cossette asked, raising her log.  
  
"Are you daft?" Malcolm asked. "That would be bloody suicide!"  
  
"Look who's talkin'" Trip said angrily. "I remember A few times you were more than happy to die. But only when you suggest it I suspect. Besides... It the only shot we have!"  
  
Malcolm sighed in protest. "Alright. We'll go right through them. On the count of Three. One... Two... Three!" The Three ran forward, heading towards what was seen by them as certain death. Malcolm closed his eyes briefly, silently saying a short prayer. Beside him, Trip began to call his name. "Malcolm! Hey Mal!"  
  
  
  
"Malcolm!" Trip called again, shaking the Armory officer slightly. Malcolm jolted awake. Looking around, he began to sputter out thoughts.  
  
"Did we get them?" He asked. "Did we survive? Are the Men free?" Malcolm started flailing around trying to free himself to taking in what had happened.  
  
"Whoa! Wait a sec, Malcolm. You're in Sickbay. You got a good conk on the head earlier in the armory." Malcolm looked up to see Trip's famous toothy grin. He gingerly lifted a hand to the back of his head. Sure enough, it was sore to the touch.   
  
"Dr. Phlox!" Trip called.   
  
"Tell me." Malcolm said. "Did we go on an away mission together to a planet where the entire population is Women?"  
  
Trip gave him a surprised look. "I don't think so... But If you know where that planet is, I bet I can convince the Captain to authorize shore leave there."  
  
"NO!" Malcolm yelled, surprising Trip. "No... Commander, that's quite alright." 'The past few days had just been a dream.' Malcolm thought. 'Arnavoir, Persephonie... Cossette. Everything about their away mission.  
  
Dr. Phlox started hovering over him, checking everything out, and giving him a shot of something for the pain. "It seems that everything is alright, Lieutenant. You received a mild concussion, but nothing else too serious. I'd suggest now that you get some rest."  
  
Malcolm nodded. He glanced over to the table next to him. On it was a vase with a single purple and blue flower. Where are they from?"  
  
"Hoshi stopped by, thought you might like it when you woke up from you unexpected nap." Trip grinned.   
  
Malcolm nodded. 'Just a dream.' He thought as he nestled in the sickbay bunk. His mind couldn't let the flowers go. 'Then again... Maybe not.'  
  
  
  
~*Visage*~ 


End file.
